De l'autre côté
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Il croyait pouvoir le sauver... Léger slash


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : De l'autre côté

**Genre **: Bah... à vous de voir.

**Rating** : G, peut-être PG pour le sous-entendu.

**Résumé** : Il pensait pouvoir le sauver...

**Disclamers** : Rien n'est à moi, sinon les circonstances de cette histoire et son contenu désuet.

**Ndla** : Encore moi, si si. Si vous trouvez que j'apparais trop ces temps-ci, faites-moi le savoir ! lol. Non, franchement, je poste de vieux trucs que je croyais avoir perdu quand François-Alphonse a pété un cable. Ça lui arrive souvent, d'ailleurs, ces temps-ci. Mais bon. Merci à Kim pour sa relecture ! Bisouilles!

Un p'tit feed !??

* * *

**De l'autre côté**

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Janvier était mordant. Dans le ciel noir, les nuages menaçaient le sol de le couvrir de dizaines de centimètres blancs. Dans une pénombre entrecoupée par des lampadaires à la lumière craintive et fuyante, une grande maison se dessinait solitairement. Comme si elle avait soudainement poussé là, au milieu de ce grand terrain vague que même les SDF gelés préféraient fuir. On racontait que d'étranges phénomènes s'y déroulaient et que des ombres fugaces y habitaient, craignant la lumière du jour. Ceux qui osaient s'y aventurer n'en revenaient jamais.

Derrière une benne à ordure, deux silhouettes étaient accroupies, soufflant activement dans les mains jointes, tentant de les réchauffer en vain.

- Ça craint, fit la première.

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, secouant simplement la tête d'exaspération.

- Il ne se passera rien ce soir, Potter, si on rentrait ?

- On doit rester encore une heure, Malfoy.

- Et bien sûr, toutou Potter écoute toujours ce qu'on lui dit, surtout si c'est papy Dumby, hein ? Ironisa Draco.

- Ferme-là, cingla Harry.

Le blond ricana mais obéit. Il frotta ses bras tout en jetant aux alentours un regard passif. Le vent souffla brièvement, révélant à l'ombre la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait le front du Survivant.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Voldemort n'est pas forcément présent. Il reste au Manoir Jedusor et commande de là-bas.

Draco soupira.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois toujours faire équipe avec toi, depuis un moment ?

- Manque de personnel, marmonna le brun.

- N'empêche...

- Qui sait, c'est peut-être la dernière fois.

- J'espère bien, dit le Serpentard.

Il y eut un silence et...

- Eh ! Fit soudainement Harry à voix basse, attirant l'attention de son compagnon en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a du mouvement.

En effet, quelques personnes venaient de sortir des bois, à une dizaine de mètre de la bâtisse et se dirigeaient uniformément vers elle. Des Mangemorts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit Draco à voix basse.

- On prévient les autres, décida Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Ce ne sont peut-être pas des Mangemorts.

Harry haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Bon d'accord, reconnu le blond, mais il vaudrait mieux que nous sachions combien ils sont, non ? Ça aiderait et papy Dumby serait content.

Harry grogna.

- Allez, fit Draco en le tirant par la manche.

- Attends, fit le brun en les recouvrant de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ça ira mieux ainsi.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux !

Ils progressèrent lentement, à pas feutrés, et arrivèrent près d'une fenêtre condamnée. À l'aide d'un sort, ils créèrent une petite ouverture, ce qui leur permit de voir à l'intérieur.

Il faisait assez sombre. Le seul éclairage venait de des faibles lueurs que prodiguaient les flammes de bougies disposées aléatoirement dans la pièce. Les quelques meubles épars étaient recouverts de bâcles grisâtres et poussiéreuses. La demeure n'avait pas été habitée depuis longtemps, selon leurs sources, et il leur était impossible de savoir avec précision depuis quand Voldemort se l'était appropriée à des fins personnelles.

- Tu les vois quelque part ? Murmura le blond.

- Non.

Draco soupira et enleva la cape de sur les épaules.

- Ils se sont fait la malle.

- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir été si rapides, le contredit le brun.

Un craquement retentit, les faisant sursauter et se retourner. Les Mangemorts étaient là, devant eux, cagoule sur la tête mais, ils le devinaient aisément, souriant de satisfaction.

- Tiens tiens tiens, fit une voix qu'ils identifièrent tous les deux à Crabbe Senior. Potter et Malfoy. Je crois que la pèche aura été bonne, aujourd'hui.

- C'est notre maître qui sera content, lança un autre.

- Sans compter Lucius, ajouta le troisième.

- Il meurt d'envie de te voir, Draco, précisa Crabbe. Histoire de parler du bon vieux temps, tu sais...

Le Survivant sentit plus qu'il ne vit Malfoy junior déglutir. Il se rapprocha sensiblement de lui tout en sortant sa baguette. Elle vola soudainement dans la main d'un individu encapuchonné. Le même sort arriva à celle de Draco.

- Pas de ça, jeune homme, le prévint une autre voix.

Harry se crispa, évaluant d'un oeil critique la situation. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions... Ce serait dangereux et le viderait de ses forces. Il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais cela devrait suffire à faire une diversion. Il bougea imperceptiblement pour le groupe, mais son mouvement fut intercepté par le blond qui fronça les sourcils.

- Pot...

- Chut, lui intima-t-il.

Vif, il leva la main et hurla.

- Stupéfix!

Deux Mangemorts tombèrent et les autres tombèrent sur le sol, poussés par une force invisible. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il cria à Draco.

- Cours, vite !

Il fuirent le plus vite possible, le jeune Serpentard légèrement en avant.

- Ne t'arrête pas ! Faisait le Gryffondor.

Ils arrivaient à l'orée des bois, là où ils avaient transplané plus tôt. Ici, c'était impossible. Le périmètre était immunisé contre. Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir la limite des arbres, un cri venant de son compagnon fit se retourner Draco. Face contre terre, Potter se tordait de douleur sous la puissance dévastatrice d'un Doloris. Il trouva cependant la force de lever la tête vers lui.

- Va... Va-t'en, éructa-t-il.

Déjà, courant vers eux, les Mangemorts arrivaient, baguettes tendues. Le Doloris venait à la fois de Crabbe et d'un autre homme encapuchonné. Exposé à ce manque de choix flagrant, le jeune Malfoy ne put que laisser le brun là, étendu et perdu dans la douleur.

- Je reviendrai te chercher ! Prit-il la peine de crier avant de transplaner.

Harry adopta une position foetale pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur qui transperçait tout son corps. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il se mordit la langue au sang, ses ongles laissant eux aussi des traces sanglantes sur les paumes de ses mains. Derrière lui, on riait, on se moquait.

- Je sens, fit lugubrement Crabbe, que nous allons bien nous amuser.

* * *

- Comment ça, on ne peut rien faire !? Hurla Draco en tapant du poing la table.

Devant lui, Albus Dumbledore soupira.

- On ne sait même pas où ils l'ont emmené. On nous a certifié qu'ils avaient quitté l'endroit d'où il a disparu.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser avec eux !

- Je sais, Draco, mais pour l'instant, l'attente est requise.

- Je... Il...

Le Serpentard se tut et se rassied, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Il entendit de directeur de Poudlard se lever et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il alla jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est nullement ta faute, mon garçon.

Malfoy ne bougea pas.

- Il ne voulait pas y aller, souffla-t-il. C'est moi qui aie voulu qu'on s'approche. Je...

- Tu ne savais pas. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, lui rappela le vieil homme.

- Et si jamais celle-là lui était fatale ?

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau, las.

- Hélas, je crains que la situation ne nous appartienne plus. Mais Harry est un grand sorcier, Draco. Si quelqu'un peut résister à Voldemort, c'est bien lui. J'ai confiance. Je suis persuadé que nous le reverrons bientôt.

Et Draco voulu le croire.

* * *

Une semaine passa. On confia au Serpentard différentes missions mais il ne parvint jamais à leur accorder l'attention qu'elles méritaient. Et pourtant, parfois, l'erreur pouvait lui être fatale. Il ne pouvait oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Potter était là, quelque part, souffrant par sa faute. Lorsqu'il se couchait le soir venu dans un lit, il se disait que Harry, lui, n'avait sûrement droit qu'à un sol sale et humide pour couchette. Tous ces rappels de la réalité le laissaient morose, fatigué et coupable.

Et il repensait à ce qu'il avait craché, ce soir-là. Il avait souhaité que cette mission fut leur dernière ensemble. Et c'était vrai. Même qu'il l'avait voulu de tout son coeur. Sa haine pour Potter l'obnubilait. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il obtenait ce qu'il avait désiré, se sentait-il si vide ? Le pire était peut-  
être que personne ne semblait lui en vouloir. Même pas Weasley et Granger. Ron l'ignorait, comme toujours, mais Hermione le couvait sans cesse du regard, comme s'il était une victime dans cette histoire. Ce qui, bien sur, était tout bonnement faux. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être l'adjoint du bourreau.

Le temps passait à une lenteur infinie. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que chaque minute perdue était fatale, qu'elle laisserait à jamais des marques sur le corps mais surtout dans l'esprit du Gryffondor disparu.

Après cela, Harry ne voudrait même plus lui parler, imagina-t-il. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé aux mains sales des serviteurs des ténèbres. Et Draco avait besoin de sa haine, certes, mais plus encore de sa présence. Alors il prit sa décision.

Puisque ni l'Ordre, ni même Dumbledore ne voulait faire quelque chose, il agirait seul. Certes suicidaire, cette initiative lui redonna espoir et il se mit activement à la recherche d'un idée. Malheureusement, comme nul ne connaissait l'emplacement exacte du Manoir Jedusor, pas même la majorité des Mangemorts, il ne lui resta rapidement plus qu'un seul choix. Il lui faudrait agir de l'intérieur. Le faire sans être vu était quasiment impossible, alors quelqu'un devrait le faire entrer. Ce fut Goyle qui lui fournit une chance de mener à bien la première étape de son plan.

Sa mission suivante, assez aisée, consistait à retrouver l'homme, caché dans un village à quelques heures à vol de balai de Londres et de le ramener dans une des bases de contrôle où il subirait un interrogatoire. Ce serait sans doute Rogue qui aurait ce privilège, à son plus grand plaisir. Bien que toujours armé d'une fiole de Véritaserum, il ne l'utilisait jamais et obtenait ce qu'il voulait avant même d'avoir à la déboucher.

Draco arriva sur place alors que le soleil se couchait. Le sol gelé craquait sous ses pas. La bicoque était là, devant lui, tas de ruines oublié. C'était une planque comme une autre, sûrement bouffée par la vermine aux temps plus chauds. Le jeune homme resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, frissonnant tout de même. Harry avait sans doute froid, lui aussi. Il hâta le pas, prenant tout de même la peine de sortir sa baguette. Si c'était trop facile, l'ennemi trouverait cela louche.

Arrivant devant la porte, il prit une inspiration et la défonça d'un coup de pied, entrant avec sa nouvelle baguette tendue et un visage aux traits durs.

- Goyle ! Hurla-t-il. Espèce de macaque poilu et obèse, sors de là !

Il entendit du mouvement sur sa droite, puis une masse énorme le happa de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser et s'écraser durement contre un mur. Retombant sur le sol, des nappes de poussière s'élevèrent et le firent tousser. Une main le releva et l'accota contre la pierre du mur.

- Malfoy ! Grogna la brute épaisse dont le visage mal rasé et l'allure débraillée lui donnait un air encore plus rustique qu'en temps réel.

Il se débattit, tentant de le faire lâcher prise, mais malgré les muscles que lui avait donnés six années de Quidditch, l'homme adulte était trop fort.

- Pardon, éructa-t-il, mais... euh... j'étouffe, là!

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de transi verger davantage car un coup de poing puissant le mit inconscient.

* * *

D'un certain point de vue – certes nébuleux en ce moment – il avait de la chance. Comme prévu, on l'avait jeté dans un cachot. D'après les murmures qu'il percevait à travers la porte de la geôle, il était bien au manoir Jedusor. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt et, s'en apercevant, ses geôliers le narguaient depuis lors, ricanant et l'insultant. Il tentait de les ignorer, cherchant à démêler ses pensées encore embrouillées, mais il lui parvenait encore des murmures. Il tendit l'oreille et se redressa en entendant quelqu'un prononcer le nom de Harry.

- On s'amusera bien, petit dragon, tu verras. Peut-être pas autant qu'avec ce cher Potter mais à ce qu'il parait, les Malfoy sont très résistant. Nous verrons combien de Doloris tu peux supporter avant de devenir maboule.

- Avec Potter, continua le deuxième d'une voix désagréablement doucereuse, j'ai cessé de compter après de vingtième. Le plaisir, tu sais...

Draco déglutit douloureusement en serrant la mâchoire. Se taire. Écouter. Alors qu'il n'avait envie que de fuir encore. Lâchement. Quitter cet endroit qui puait la mort. La douleur.

- Ce que j'ai le plus aimé, reprit le premier, c'est quand il a pleuré. Des larmes de sang.

- Nous nous amusions si bien, gémit l'autre. Dommage...

Une ombre le regarda par la fenêtre à barreaux étroite de la cellule.

- Que diras le preux Dumbledore, petit dragon si féroce, quand il apprendra que son protégé n'est plus ? Que fera la population quand elle saura que son héros est **mort** ?

_Mort. Harry était mort. Il était arrivé trop tard. Mort. Mort le chevaleresque Gryffondor. Parti à jamais. Par sa faute. Il n'avait plus qu'à mourir, maintenant._

- Tu ne dis rien, Malfoy ? Lança l'un des hommes. Tu pleure, toi aussi ? Tu as besoin qu'on te console ?

Il eut un rire goguenard et sale.

- Réponds, petit...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une exclamation étouffée.

- Non, je... éructa l'une des deux brutes avant de se taire.

Le silence fut écourté par un bruit mas. Deux corps tombant sur le sol de pierre sans même un murmure ou un cri de douleur. S'étant relevé aux invitations malsaines des Mangemorts, Draco recula lorsque des pas légers, aériens, se firent entendre. Se dirigeant vers lui. Il retint sa respiration en se terrant dans l'obscurité totale d'un coin de la geôle, craignant ce qu viendrait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait venir à bout de deux Mangemorts expérimentés sans le moindre son et en moins de dix secondes ?

La serrure de la cellule brilla et un bruit sourd l'avertit qu'elle était maintenant déverrouillée. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. À cesser d'être un lâche. La porte s'ouvrit et une ombre se découpa à la lueur des torches suspendues le long du couloir.

- P... Potter ? Balbutia-t-il. Tu... Mais ils ont dit...

- Viens vite, le coupa cette soudaine apparition. Tu es capable de bouger ?

- Euh... oui...

- Alors suis-moi, ordonna le Survivant.

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre et lui emboîta le pas. Le brun se mouvait comme s'il savait exactement où il allait. Il décida de lui faire confiance.

- Ils ont dit que tu étais mort.

- Hum... grommela son compagnon. Intimidation. Ils cherchent toujours à te briser l'esprit. À le violer.

Ces mots firent frissonner le Serpentard. Le visage de Harry était impassible. Ses vêtements impeccables, également. Aucune trace de coup sur son visage ou d'indices de quelconques meurtrissures dans ses mouvements rapides. Ces détails firent clignoter une petite lumière dans sa tête.

- Attends une minute, lança-t-il alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un embranchement. Comment t'es tu échappé ?

- Relâchement dans la surveillance, marmonna-t-il. Il y a du mouvement à l'extérieur. Je crois que c'est Dumbledore et l'Ordre.

- Comment ont-ils pu trouver le manoir ? S'étonna le blond.

- Je leur ai envoyé un message.

- Comment...

- Ça suffit ! Le coupa le Survivant en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Les yeux gris de Draco sondèrent ses émeraudes. Et instantanément, il sut qu'il ne craignait rien. Ce Harry était bien le sien. _Son Harry _?

- Okay, soupira-t-il. Tu as un plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici ?

- Les Mangemorts sont tellement préoccupés par l'attaque qu'ils ne porteront pas attention à toi. Reste ici et ne bouge pas, je vais voir si la voie est libre. Fais le guet pour ce couloir-ci, ajouta-t-il en désignant celui qui les faisait dos. Il ne fait pas qu'on te voit avant.

Draco hocha la tête en la tournant vers ledit couloir.

- Eh, minute, se rappela-t-il soudainement en se retournant. Je n'ai pas ma baguette !

Mais Potter n'était plus là. Il le chercha du regard, mais nulle trace de lui. Inquiet et mal à l'aise, il obéit néanmoins à l'ordre donné plus tôt et observa silencieusement les lieux. Il dû à plusieurs reprises se cacher derrière une grosse armure, des hommes portant tous une cagoule passant rapidement devant lui. Quand la voie fut de nouveau libre, il sortit de sa cachette et secoua le devant de sa robe où de la poussière et des fils d'araignées s'étaient collés. Lorsqu'il releva le nez, il fit un bond en arrière.

- Tu veux ma mort ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant précaution de baisser la voix.

- Enfile ça, dit le Survivant en désignant une robe noire à capuchon posée sur le sol.

Grognant, il le fit néanmoins.

- C'est affreux et ça pue, grimaça Malfoy.

- Il y a eut un mort, dedans, expliqua sommairement Harry.

- Tu... tu es sérieux ?

Mai le Gryffondor ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, ni même d'esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire. Draco se dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce Harry-là. Si sérieux, si... froid...

- Viens, fit le brun en partant devant.

- Et toi ? Fit le Serpentard en le rattrapant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Ils firent le reste du trajet dans un silence oppressant. Draco pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, comme de l'énergie statique qui lui piquait la nuque, le rendant nerveux. Il s'efforça de rester calme quand ils rencontrèrent un petit groupe de Mangemorts, alors que le Survivant passait près d'eux sans qu'ils ne semblent le voir, et vice-versa. Comme s'il ne ressentait qu'indifférence à les côtoyer. Lui baissa la tête de peur qu'on ne le reconnaisse et le poursuive, ce qui, bien sûr, ne se passa nullement. Tous étaient beaucoup trop occupés, de toute façon, pour porter attention à lui. Ils sortirent par une porte donnant sur une clairière abritant un vaste cimetière.

- C'est magique, fit Harry. Une illusion, si tu veux. Si tu continue tout droit, tu arrive en fait à un petit village. De là, tu pourras transplaner. Dépêche-toi.

Et il resta là alors que déjà Draco esquissait un mouvement de départ. Il se reprit.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai encore à faire, répondit-il en jetant un regard derrière son épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas... !

- Qui le fera, sinon ? Le coupa le brun. Dumbledore n'est pas assez puissant.

- Et toi si, je suppose ? Ironisa le blond qui sentait son coeur débattre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- Il ne peut rien me faire, répliqua platoniquement Harry.

- Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne une fois de plus ici, avec eux ! S'exclama vivement Malfoy.

Les traits du visage du Survivant se détendirent et il le regarda presque tendrement.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- Je les ai laissé de prendre sans rien faire pour les en empêcher !

- Tu n'avais pas les moyens de le faire. Et je te l'avais demandé. Même aujourd'hui, il ne sert à rien que tu reste. Tu ne peux pas. Désarmé et confus comme tu l'es, tu ne tiendras pas 5 minutes.

- C'est aussi ma guerre, Potter ! Rugit-il. Cesse de faire le chef et sois un peu moins égoïste. Laisse-  
moi la chance de me battre !

Au loin, il y eut soudain une série d'explosions qui le firent sursauter alors que Harry restait stoïque.

- Les Mangemorts tombent un à un, reprit le brun. Rentre à Poudlard. Et dis à tout le monde...

Il ferma les yeux.

- Dis leur que je suis resté fort jusqu'au bout.

- Tu le leur dira toi-même ! S'écria le blond en voulant l'amener avec lui en lui prenant le poignet.

Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Abasourdi, il tendit la main vers le visage de son compagnon et, au lieu d'effleurer sa joue, il passa à travers. Le froid lui glaça les entrailles et il recula vivement.

- Tu... Non... balbutia-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Tu as la réponse à ta question, fit doucement Harry, ses yeux se voilant.

_Harry Potter est mort..._

_Et c'est un fantôme._

- Tu... Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Je...

- Calme-toi, lui intima le Survivant.

- Tu es mort, Potter, et tu aimerais que je me calme ! Hurla-t-il, révolté.

- T'énerver ne t'avancera à rien. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Draco... fit-il en s'avançant.

Mais le blond recula vivement. Il le regretta en voyant de la tristesse envahir les traits de son compagnon.

- Tu as peur de moi, constata celui-ci. C'est normal, je suppose. Je... j'ai eu peur aussi. Quand j'ai vu mon corps alors que je flottais au-dessus. Je ne l'ai même pas reconnu immédiatement...

Par Merlin... pensa Malfoy.

- Et j'ai compris, reprit Harry. Je n'avais pas choisi. J'étais surtout effrayé d'avoir à rester ici, parmi les vivants, tu sais. Je croyais avoir fait un choix inconsciemment.

Il tourna la tête vers le manoir Jedusor.

- Mais c'était simplement parce que je n'ai pas terminé.

Il le regarda tristement.

- Aucun échappatoire, soupira-t-il. Il ne peut plus me tuer, mais je le peux toujours. Il y a des... choses que je peux encore prendre. C'est difficile, mais faisable. Ça explique que tu ne l'aie pas su immédiatement. J'ai apparence humaine, même si je n'en suis plus un, théoriquement. Je crois que je pourrai partir, après...

- Et sinon ? Se risqua Draco.

- Poudlard aura un nouveau fantôme, voulu plaisanter le brun. Mais je ne crois pas que je resterai. C'est comme si je le sentais, tu comprends. Qu'il n'y a que Voldemort qui me retienne encore ici. Lui et toi.

- Moi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai entendu les Mangemorts dirent qu'ils t'avaient capturé. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Il y a eu bien assez de morts. Et puis...

Il hésita, mais continua finalement.

- Je crois que les choses auraient du êtres différentes, entre nous. J'aurais aimé te connaître. Apprendre à t'apprécier. Je regrette beaucoup d'avoir refusé ton amitié.

- C'est comme ça que les choses devaient être, éructa le Serpentard.

- Je suppose... Il y en a beaucoup que je changerais, si je le pouvais.

Il tendit à son tour la main, et cette fois-ci, Draco ne bougea pas. Il devina que le Gryffondor se concentrait et quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, il les sentit, comme un souffle contre sa peau, glissant le long de sa mâchoire pour ensuite venir danser ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se laissa aller complètement. Les doigts se retirèrent et furent remplacer par des lèvres froides mais douce.

Embrasser un fantôme était une expérience... étrange, certes, mais non pas déplaisant. Le baiser fut léger, aérien, et légèrement salé. C'était bon. C'était le premier, et à la fois, injustement, le dernier. Lorsque Harry s'écarta, il ressentit un vide immense à l'intérieur de lui, et s'aperçu que le goût salé provenait de ses larmes. Le Survivant aussi pleurait. De longs sillons argentés coulaient sur ses joues. Il recula doucement.

- Je... je dois y aller, maintenant, parvint-il à dire.

- Laisse-moi aller avec toi...

Où exactement, il n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude. Mais à sa plus grande peine, le Survivant secoua négativement la tête.

- Non. Pas encore.

- Jure-moi, balbutia Draco.

Le fantôme le regarda tendrement de ses yeux émeraude.

- Nous nous retrouverons, Draco, mais pas maintenant. Ni demain. Quand le temps sera venu. Va... Laisse-moi accomplir ce pourquoi je suis né.

- Je veux me battre...

Nouvelle hésitation, puis soupir accompagné d'un acquiescement. Sa baguette, comme par magie – s'en était sans doute – apparue devant lui, planant entre ciel et terre. Il l'attrapa.

- Le combat aura lieu sur les plaines, derrière le manoir. Contourne-le vers là-bas, fit-il en pointant leur droite. Beaucoup y sont déjà... Au revoir, Draco Malfoy. Et bonne chance...

Et lentement, son image se dissipa pour disparaître finalement.

FIN

Bon, il y en a sûrement qui aiguise déjà leurs couteaux. Mais attendez ! C'était un préquel, d'ac ? La suite est écrite et publiée depuis un certain temps. Allez voir mon profil, si vous avez aimé, et lisez : Je suis là. Merci et bonne journée !


End file.
